


Inadequate

by Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/pseuds/Lesca%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanille can't find the words for what she's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inadequate

It started with a roar, the ear-splitting bleat of a beast filling her senses until Vanille’s head pounded so hard she could barely breathe. Then came the swirl of wings and flash of green eyes as the entire world began to shake, culminating in an explosion of light. She sobbed, flailing at the nothingness around her as shards of world fell around her like a shattered glass ornament, cutting at her skin. Time slowed as everything faded to darkness. The black, open sky stretched out endlessly around Vanille, dwarfing her until she was as insignificant a speck as any other light in the sky around her. She was alone, so alone, and all she could do was sob helplessly.

"Fang! Fang, don't leave me! I'm sorry, Fang!"

"Vanille?" A different voice echoed through the darkness, and the sky quickly warmed to pink, then red as Vanille struggled awake. "Vanille? Wake up, Vanille!" Vanille's eyes flew open; disoriented, unseeing. She felt a small hand on her shoulder and instinctively turned toward the warm body stretched out beside her, burying her face in soft breasts as grief again overwhelmed her. The scent that filled her nostrils was not the musky, earthy scent that normally brought her so much comfort, but rather light and sweet.

"It's all right, Vanille." Serah's voice wavered, and Vanille felt thin arms hesitantly slip around her shaking body. They weren't Fang's strong, capable arms, but she wasn't alone -- that was what mattered most to Vanille right now. Serah's hands caressed comfortingly up and down Vanille's trembling back, and she remained silent for several long minutes. Vanille’s sobs finally transitioned to staccato hiccups, although she couldn't bring herself to move. "Did you have bad dreams too?" Serah asked.

Vanille nodded. Memories filtered back to her as Serah gently played with her hair: their talk on the beach, Vanille's failed apology, Serah's refusal to allow Vanille to sleep on the beach and insistence she stay at her home. She finally drew back from Serah and looked into her eyes. They were endlessly blue and hopeful, as Fang’s were endlessly green and comforting, as the sky in her nightmare was black and empty. Another wave of grief and guilt overwhelmed Vanille, and she screwed her eyes shut. She couldn’t even find the words to thank Serah, let alone fully explain and apologize for what she’d done to her. She’d failed Fang with both her words and her silence, and now she betrayed Serah with the same. What more could she do?

With a cry of renewed grief, Vanille cupped Serah's face with both hands and desperately pressed her lips to the other girl's.

Serah stiffened against Vanille for a moment, but then her body relaxed and her arms tightened around Vanille's body. There was a determined strength in Serah’s arms, even as her tense muscles trembled. “Listen to me, please? You’ve got to understand,” Vanille whispered. Serah's mouth softened against Vanille's, and she nodded. In the slow silence, the truth churned in Vanille’s stomach, but she still couldn’t find the strength to force it out. Instead, she pressed infinite tiny kisses to Serah's lips, the sky dark as ever behind her closed eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For the [2011 Final Fantasy Kiss Battle](http://seventhe.dreamwidth.org/45284.html). Prompt: Vanille/Serah, open skies, making do.


End file.
